


You're Safe Now

by MysticWaters (CharacterCorner)



Series: Adrinath One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterCorner/pseuds/MysticWaters
Summary: Nathaniel is saved by Chat Noir during a fight with an akamatized victim.





	You're Safe Now

An akumatized villain attacked the school after the mayor had fired them. Chat Noir and Ladybug were quick to transform in order to save their classmates but not before the destruction begun. Now, as the villain known as The Bulldozer, plows down the walls in his way in his search for Chloe, Chat Noir and Ladybug are trying their best to divert his attention elsewhere. Chat tries his luck at kiting (a video game maneuver where you attack an enemy and keep the attention while trying to lead them elsewhere) the Bulldozer. The man, however, only shoves him away and makes for the wall. 

    He charges headfirst into it, knocking it loose and sending bricks and glass flying. The unlucky victim of his entrance was a certain quiet redhead who was trying his best at hiding under his desk while still watching the action from his vantage point. Chat, still hell-bent on getting the Bulldozer's attention, witnessed as Nathaniel was pelted with brick and glass from where he was trying to hide. He cries out as glass cuts at his skin and brick scraps his arms. Ducking down under his desk, Nathaniel cries and watches as the Bulldozer only advances. A small sob forces its way from his throat as the man prowls closer and closer. Then, he's lifted away.

    Chat, with Nathaniel shivering from fear in his arms, sprints off. Ladybug watches him and calls for Chat to get Nathaniel to safety. Nodding, Chat sprints out of the school and into the school yard where soft green grass cushions the ground. He sets Nathaniel down beside a small tree, checking up on him briefly. The redhead insists for him to leave and fight the villain, but Chat doesn't leave until after he's made sure Nathaniel won't bleed out in the time it takes for on sight paramedics to tend to him.

    After leaving Nathaniel, Chat reenters the building and finds that most everyone had evacuated out the back way. Good, no one can be harmed. 

 

After a hard fought battle, Chat and Ladybug smile brightly, though tiredly, to one another. Chat, having not used cataclysm, finds it safe to go grab Nathaniel's sketchbook and check on him. By the sounds of it, the paramedics had yet to arrive, so he may as well bring Nathaniel to the hospital himself. After collecting the book from Nathaniel's secluded spot in the back of the class, Chat bounds outside. He finds that Nathaniel is now being mothered over by Rose and Juleka as they worriedly ask questions. 

    “Excuse me!" Chat smiles when three pairs of eyes flick his way. “I believe this is yours, good sir!" Holding out the sketchbook to Nathaniel with a smile, Chat finds that Nathaniel is hesitant to take it. He's majorly confused before he sees the blood piling in Nathaniel's palm and the other hand that is gingerly clutching a small handkerchief to a wound on his bicep. 

    “Oh, my bad! I didn't think you're wounds were bad, I would've taken you to the hospital straight away.” 

    “It's fine… I managed to stay alive this long! I think I can survive a bit longer without a nurse fussing over me.” For Nathaniel's almost degrading comment, Rose gently snacks his uninjured arm. With an apologetic, pained smile, Nathaniel continues softly, “Is anyone else injured?" Nathaniel's words, Chat notices with a spark of concern, are pained and his breath hisses when he moves.

    “Minor scrapes and bruises from tripping and such. The mayor's daughter twisted her ankle but nothing more.” Chat look over Nathaniel before offering out a hand he doesn't expect to be taken. “Let's get you to the hospital, okay?" 

    Rose and Juleka move aside to let Chat lift Nathaniel into his arms. Nathaniel weakly clings to Chat, his injured palm resting on his stomach while his other hand clutches to Chat's shoulder. 

    As Chat bounds off in the direction of the hospital, he notices Nathaniel's evident pain that he must've been hiding from his friends. Quietly, Chat speaks to Nathaniel.

    “It's okay, you're safe now. It's okay to show you're hurt. You doing alright?” Nathaniel doesn't respond, but does nod at the statement, his head gently brushing against Chat's chest. 

 

After Nathaniel was dropped off at the hospital, Chat left in order to make it to school before people noticed his absence.

    Two days after the incident, after a long, agonizing weekend, Adrien watches out for when Nathaniel walks into the classroom. The redhead in question is clinging to his sketchbook with both his hands on the back of the book. One of his hands, his left, is bandaged heavily in gauze and looks to be painful to handle. 

    When Nathaniel walks by him, Adrien flashes him a small smile and follows Nathaniel to the back of the classroom. After Nathaniel sits, Adrien joins him with a simple, “This seat taken?"

    “Oh! I uh… No, it's not!" Nathaniel gently holds his sketchbook when he turns to look at Adrien. “Why-uh… Why are you sitting with me?”

    "I heard you were hurt by the akumatized victim on Friday. ‘Just wanted to make sure you were okay and all that!” Adrien offers out a hand to Nathaniel. “Can I see your hand?" 

    “Uh, sure? It's healing but still hurts, so don't press on it or anything.” Nathaniel's checks flush a faint pink colour that Adrien finds absolutely endearing.

    Nathaniel places his hand in Adrien's palm. In a burst of bravery, Adrien kisses the centre of the gauze where he saw the wound to be before. 

    “You're still like Chat when you're Adrien…” Nathaniel covers his mouth and gasps when he realized he said that aloud. “I mean! I-I didn't mean to say that!" His face blushes brightly as he fumbles over his words.

    In order to calm Nathaniel, Adrien places a hand over his right cheek, cupping it softly. “Hey, it's okay, Nath. I was pretty obvious when I was worried over you!”

    "Why?"

    “What do you mean ‘why’?”

    "Why did you care?”

    "I care because I like you, a lot, Nath. Like, a  _ lot _ !”

    Nathaniel's face flushes pink in embarrassment. “Wait, really? I didn't… I-I thought you were straight!” 

    "I'm bi, but I prefer guys!” Adrien smiles softly.

    "I like you too. I mean, who wouldn't like you? You're perfect!" Softly smiling, Nathaniel continues to list the qualities about Adrien he liked before Adrien cut him off with a peck to the lips.

    “Calm down, Nath!” A second passes before Adrien smiles. "So, would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

    “I-I would love it! Yes!" 

    At Nathaniel's response Adrien smiles and pecks Nathaniel's cheek softly. 

    “Get a room!" Alya smiles like a Cheshire cat while Nino laughs like one. 

    “Jealous much!" Adrien sticks his tongue out at his friends, smiling widely. He was so happy Nathaniel liked him too that he was caught completely off guard when the redhead kisses his cheek. His face shines red.

    “For someone who flirts at everything that moves," Nathaniel whispered, "you're really shy with affection!” 

    Adrien hugs Nathaniel and hides his face in the redhead's hair with a groan. “You're so cute!" Groaning again, Adrien nuzzles Nathaniel's neck and mutters the words back.


End file.
